


Demon Child

by Maedelmae



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Canon Compliant, Demons, Fights, Happy Ending, Neglect, The plague, Tragic backstory™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: This is Gintoki's Tragic Backstory™ from before shouyou-sensei found him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used a different style than usual to write this and I do not condone any of the actions that take place in this story, this is merely what I think happened to gintoki before his sensei found him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I apologize to those waiting for me to update the "pale blue eyes" story I had started, I have been procrastinating and a lot of shit is happening around me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all like this story, even if it's kinda short

He was born in the winter. An inconsequential day. The snow was thick and the trees were dead. A faceless mother gave birth to him. A faceless father held him first.   
"Why is his hair so white?" Was the first thing the father said after the typical 'it's a boy'.   
"Give him here" the tired mother said. The father passed the boy over gently. She grabbed him and stared. 

He had silver hair, not white hair. 

How did he have silver hair? The mother had lovely raven black hair and the father had a fine chocolate brown color. She looked back at the man who was soon going to marry her.   
"How does he have silver hair?" She asked gently as to not stir his temper. He looked furious. Anger flashed across his dark colored eyes.   
"He's not even my son is he? You whore. I should've known better than to stay with you when you announced you were carrying." He got slowly got closer to her "who's the father of this child?!" The mother started crying.   
"He's your's, I swear, I swear, he's your's!" She held the child to her aching breast as she leaned forward to reason with the vehement man.   
"You lying bitch!" He struck her and she crumpled to the floor, child still clutched to her bosom. She was very still, hoping the man would leave if she didn't stir. Her wish was granted as the angry man left the room yet he left a path of destruction, an over turned table, a broken vase, a pillow thrown. The mother was bawling at this point. She stroked the newborns hair and held him close. He had latched on to her nipple at some point during the storm that was his father and started feeding. Once he had drank his fill, he fell gently asleep. She laid down gingerly as to not wake him and fell asleep herself. 

~~~~~~~ a few hours later~~~~~~

The mother woke up to the sound of cooing. She picked the tiny infant in her arms and he looked up at her. She looked at him again. 

His eyes were red. 

She screamed and dropped him. The baby started to scream as well. The mother sat there staring at the screaming newborn with the red eyes, thoroughly horrified. What was she to do? First the silver hair and now the red eyes? Then a thought came to her head. A demon must've replaced her actual child when her belly was still big. She started to lament for the child she was supposed to have and herself and how the supposed baby's father left. Meanwhile the abandoned infant on the futon wailed and wailed for a mother that was so wrapped up in her own mourning she took no notice of him. 

~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~

The mother finally stopped crying and called a priest over to seal away the demon. Upon arrival, the priest noticed the baby was not a demon.   
"I'll take him with me, the demon will be sealed away at the temple." He explained, the mother (just a woman now, her child was replaced with a demon).   
"Very well, but please just find away to make it pay for it's sins." The priest nodded at her, disgusted because she wanted to kill her newborn child, and took the infant with him. His wife had just given birth to a stillborn child so it was almost perfectly timed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The priests wife was still broken over her stillborn child, but the tiny thing her husband brought her took her mind off of it. The infant was only a day old and had no parents that she knew of, her husband had only said that he found him by the road. She quickly took over the role of mother that she thought was unavailable to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The priest died from an illness three and a half years later. The wife couldn't handle his passing and went mad, accusing her misfortune on the child she at first adored and now despised. She found him unsettling to look at, with his silver hair and red eyes. She started ignoring him and rarely fed him, the young child started scavenging for food in the village. He still hadn't been given a name, the wife just called him boy. A few months after the priest died, his wife followed. Swept up in the on-going epidemic that had claimed her husband. The boy was left alone. 

The village soon grew abandoned, the young men all went off to fight and the women, children, and elders died from the same epidemic that had killed the priest and his wife. The only one left was the boy. Over a period of two years, the boy wandered from desolate village to battlefield and back again, eating whatever be could find. People who saw him called him simply "demon child", he didn't care, at least it was a name. He found a sword and fought whoever he found still alive, turning into an unforgiving and ferocious being. 

One sweltering day, he had found a relatively undamaged rice ball and started eating it on top of the corpse he had found it with. The stench of rotting bodies was strong but he was used to it. He had just taken a bite when a mysterious man walked up. The boy glared at him from under his shaggy hair to give him a more menacing appearance, but to no avail, the man just smiled. 

"Have you been living like this for long?" The man asked. The boy didn't give an answer. "It's awfully hot today, dontcha think?" Still no answer. "My name is shouyou yoshida, what's your name?" The boy looked up fully at him.   
"Don't got one." The man was surprised at not only thr fact that he answered but because he didn't have a name.   
"Well, what do people call you to get your attention?" It was quiet for a minute. Shouyou was about to give up hope that he would answer when all of a sudden the child said,   
"Demon child."   
"I beg your pardon?"  
"That's what they call me. Demon child."  
"That won't do at all. Would you mind if I gave you a name?" The child shook his head.   
"Hmmm, well," he looked around, "how abooouuut, Gintoki? Yea that's a good one. Uhhhhh, Sakata Gintoki. Perfect!" Gintoki didn't get the meaning behind the name but it sounded good. He hadnt had a name before. He nodded, it was a good name.   
"Wonderful! Now then, won't you come and live with me? I'm trying to start a school." Gintoki quickly ate what was left of the rice ball and hopped up from the body he was sitting on. Shouyou took this as a yes and smiled as he turned to lead gintoki to his new home.


End file.
